Warmonger (TV series)
Warmonger is an American television action-drama created by Republic United that started broadcasting in contracted countries worldwide in mid-2007. The series is set upon fictional characters, who plays the president of non- separated United States, a ATU agent, and many more, which is set in the near future. When the show first aired, it received a good rating and won two Golden Globe Awards, and nineteen Emmy Awards. The show's rating has continued to sore. Cast Lead-Roles *Tommy-Lee Jones (President George Ashington) - The President of the United States of America. *Jamie Foxx (Special Agent Brian Curtis) - Senior agent of the Anti-Threat Unit. *Tiffany Conner (Agent Casandra Spade) - Office agent of the Anti-Threat Unit. *Herbert Ford (Director Arnold Lee) - Director of the Anti-Threat Unit. Supporting-Roles *Gareth-Lee Genderson (Tom Glass) - Head of the United States Secret Service. *Rebecca Scott (Nina Bullworth) - Secret Service Agent. *Alex Kent (Monk Collins) - Vice-President. *Cane Beddingford (Mike Sinclair) - Team leader of the opposition. *Vikky Washington (Tina Myers) - Senior agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Plot ###COPYRIGHTED### ###SPOILER WARNING### ###NOTE: Only first two episodes will be explained here.### First Season Episode one, "The Greater Good": In the first episode of Warmonger, it shows a convoy of American troops patrolling through a dense city in Afghanistan, in 2011. The convoy is just exiting ghettos when you see a Caucasian man inside a mid-tall building a block away. He is clearly not from Afghanistan, judging by his clothes, he is aiming at the convoy out the window with an advanced type of rocket-launcher, and then fires killing everyone in the first two military vehicles. Thereafter the soldiers in the remaining two vehicles come under attack by mercenaries, which are also not Afghanistani, the convoy commander tries to radio in for help, but notices nobody is replying. Meanwhile, back at their base, the radio-controller in sitting still in his chair next to the screaming radio, with a highly-ranked uniformed man standing in-front of him, whom simply told him not to answer the calls. The next scene is back at the convoy, where there is only one survivor left, the commander, who crawls over to the body of a mercenary and looks through his things as the others shoot at him, he notices the man is a United States' citizen judging by his ID, which the commander found in his wallet. The next instance, another mercenary comes and stands in-front on the commander, which is still on the ground. The commander tries to make out who the man is, but the sun is glaring in his eyes. The man tells him, "It is simply for the greater good" in an American accent, the man then executes the commander. The camera angle then shows the area cluttered with American soldiers' bodies and burning vehicles, the rest of the mercenaries then start to load all the bodies of their fallen comrades onto a truck, replacing the bodies of several Afghan men. They leave the scene making it look like the convoy was attacked by Al-Qaeda terrorists. The next scene returns to the radio room at the base, with the high-ranked uniformed man turning the radio off, and telling the radio-controller that, under order of the highest ranks in the military, that he was never there, the man then hands a tape to the controller to put in the radio machine, replacing the old one. On this tape, the radio-controller can be heard trying to help the soldiers, and the soldiers responding in accordance. It then becomes clear that that was a pre-recorded tape mimicking the voices and emotions of the controller and soldiers. The episode ends with the high-ranked uniformed man getting in a black helicopter at the base, and then flying into the distance. This episode's running time was, 46:23 minutes... Episode two, "Anti-Threat Unit": In this second episode of Warmonger, the screen quotes "One month after Afghan killings" which refers back to the happenings of episode one. The next scene shows Special Agent Brian Curtis (Jamie Foxx) on a operation in Los Angeles, California. He, and other members of the Anti-Threat Unit surrounding a medium-income home in the suburbs. The scene shows snipers on roofs and police barricades a block away. The ATU team then storms the house, breaks open the door and begin to search for any sign of people. The ATU had earlier been ordered by higher levels of government to take down a terrorist operation in the house. The ATU assumed that it had to be a Al-Qaeda cell living there. Back at the house, the team finds nobody in there, however, when they reach the basement, they find several files and pictures of high ranking government officials, most notably to Curtis, is pictures of President George Ashington (Tommy-Lee Jones) meeting with several unknown men. As soon as the rest of the team left the room, Curtis started looking through some of the files, he read about corrupt government officials, also the President, who were actively dealing with Al-Qaeda terrorists, and that they were part of the marine killings one month earlier. Curtis also notices that the President is planning to assassinate the opposition (political). Brian Curtis wanted to read further, but then several secret service agents enter the room, among them are Agent Nina Bullworth (Rebecca Scott), who instructs Curtis to never speak of what he had seen in the room, and to leave immediately. Curtis then returns to the Anti-Threat Unit headquarters in downtown Los Angeles and meets with Agent Cassandra Spade (Tiffany Conner), and tells her about what he saw. At first she doesn't believe him, but after seeing that he is completely serious, she eventually does what he says. She starts searching for any connections and other things while Curtis goes to see Director Arnold Lee (Herbert Ford), the head in charge of the Anti-Threat Unit. He then also tells him what happened. The Director thinks Curtis is just in need of rest, and don't know what he saw (one of Curtis' friends was part of the marine convoy). He then orders Curtis to take a day off. The episode ends showing the secret service burning the files and pictures found in the house. This episode's running time was, 57:11 minutes... See Also *Television in the Allied States *Allied States of America Category:Allied States of America